Funny Vocaloid One shots!
by FluffyLiliac
Summary: One shots from the vocaloid family! Rated K  just in case!


**My first story that's over 1,000 words! I hope it's good! Please comment and review if you have the time, I really appreciate every one! Enjoy!**

**Note: Vocaloid is not owned by me! **

"_A small flame that burns and brightens all the passion in my heart." _

Len laughed at the bright computer screen. Kaito looked over the shota's shoulder,

"What's so funny?"

It was him singing magnet so what was there to laugh about? Len wouldn't stop and he had a headache, sometimes Kaito wished that he had somewhere that was peaceful and quiet-

"This is Miku-san's you tube account"

he paused

"and every video on here is of you and her!"

He literally fell out of his chair laughing. Kaito took a look at it himself, if someone who was a stranger to Miku saw this, then they would think of her as (a. a stalker (b. a crazy,obsessive person and (c. someone they would never ever go near. Kaito liked Miku, but not in that way because there was someone else...

A familiar pink haired girl walked past them minding her own business,

"Len! Are you okay?"

she helped him back on his seat.

"Seriously, and stop laughing what's so funny? Never mind, just make sure you look your best for your next concert."

She gave one of her smiles that made Kaito's heart melt. He felt a little depressed because he had never gotten to sing a duet with her let alone talk to her. She stared at him as her cheeks turned as pink as her pale, pink hair.

"Er- h-have I-I got something on my face."

He flushed with embarrassment as he realised he was staring at her.

" No you haven't, he's staring at you because he has a cr-"

the blonde haired boy was now on the floor, laughing again because of Kaito's violent shove. They got interrupted

" Luka-san, will you bring Kaito-san up here please?"

Kaito shouted back,

"I can hear as well you know."

Luka took him by the arm which made him blush, she was smiling which made Kaito do the same. As they burst through the open door they saw a familiar blonde haired girl smirking at them.

"Crew, it's time for operation get my annoying, baka of a brother back."

What she showed them was the most frighting video of them all,

"Bananananananananaaaaaaa!"

the one and only shota dancing to a song that not one of vocaloid's knew about. Had he kept this video secret? As if Rin could read minds she replied,

" I hid in a bush and videoed him."

Wow.

" A little, evil genius. I was wrong, you're fit enough to be my prodigy and stalk people with me any time."

Nice as Luka may seem she still has an evil side to her.

" Okay, so now we hack into his account and post it on you tube."

However Rin beats every one in being evil.

" He told you his password?"

Luka looked very observant on everything Rin did.

" No but I can guess. Kaito?"

Hmm. Len's favourite food?

" Try... banana."

The blonde haired girl typed rapidly. The screen said,

'Incorrect, 3 more go's'.

"Luka?"

She was thinking hard and eventually said,

" Road roller?"

and again the screen read,

' Incorrect, 2 more go's'.

Rin was thinking even harder and shouted,

" I got it, his favourite song! Servant of evil!"

Why can't anyone be quiet today?

' Incorrect, 1 more go'.

" But I was sure that was it!"

Suddenly Neru ran in and shouted,

" Hottest man on Earth!"

Everyone stared at her but Rin typed it in any way.

" Neru! You worked it out! You're on our team now!"

Len's password? No comment. All he had uploaded were his solo songs, also he had a lot of 'Spice!' versions.

" Now to upload! Kaito when it's uploaded you go downstairs and get Len to check his account! Luka! Make me a sandwich! Neru! Figure out a victory dance and I'll stay here and be awesome!

"She sure is evil al right."

Neru muttered.

"You don't have to make a stupid sandwich!"

Luka hissed as they both walked out the door.

"Kaito! It's uploaded, run downstairs!"

I did as I was told and legged it nearly tripping over my scarf which was swaying to and fro in front of me. As I approached the living room door I saw Len looking confused.

"What was with all the shouting Mr. Hatsune? "

Can't I just beat him up? I kept my fists clenched and tried hard to focus.

"Len. I was wondering what kind of videos are on your account?"

His eyes widened.

"Why?"

Kaito couldn't help chuckling.

"Come on, I just want to see, what harm would it do?"

The little shota sighed,

"Fine."

Len noticed the additional video 'he' uploaded. As soon as he clicked on it his mouth wouldn't shut.

"Rin Kagamine! Get your giant butt down here at once!"

Rin happily skipped down the stairs followed by Luka and Neru. " My butt ain't big and.. We owned yah! Uh uh we owned yah! Go team Rin-"

Everyone glared at the poor girl.

" Go team Pink, Blue and Gold!"

Len glared at his sister, she was a reancarnation of the devil. He gritted his teeth.

"You sure got me all right.


End file.
